There is known a so-called pneumatic spinning apparatus in which a sliver is continuously supplied to a drafting device comprising a back roller, an apron and a front roller, the sliver is drafted at a predetermined ratio, the sliver is fed to an air jet nozzle generating a swirling air stream and a spun yarn is obtained by the swirling air stream.
In this spinning apparatus, many spinning units are arranged in parallel, and the respective units have no knotting means. There is known a knotting device which moves along spinning units in the longitudinal direction of the spinning apparatus and stops at a predetermined position of a yarn breakage-occurring unit to automatically perform a knotting operation.
More specifically, when such knotting truck stops at a predetermined position of a yarn breakage-occurring unit, the upper yarn on the feed side and the lower yarn on the package side are taken out and guided into a knotter disposed on the knotting truck to effect a knotting operation and the knotting truck then begins to move to a subsequent yarn breakage-occurring unit.